


Best Present Ever

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2017 [20]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: “Mikey, wake up baby, it’s Christmas!” Luke said, giggling against Michael’s jawline.OrMuke and Ember celebrate their first Christmas as a family, but Luke has a surprise for them





	Best Present Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of Part 17 of Ficmas

“Mikey, wake up baby, it’s Christmas!” Luke said, giggling against Michael’s jawline. Ember squealed “Yeah Papa wake up! I wanna open my pwesents!” Michael laughed and opened his eyes. “OK, I’m up, I’m up! Let’s go open some toys and get some pancakes!” He jumped up and grabbed Ember off the bed and ran down the hall, Ember squealing as he held her tightly. Luke followed more slowly, giggling, rubbing his tummy soothingly and thinking about Michael’s surprise gift under the tree. He met his family by the tree, Ember practically vibrating with excitement. Luke sat down by Michael and nodded to Ember to open her gifts. Ember squealed and started tearing into gifts slowly, taking the time to look at every single toy she got and insisting that her parents open their gifts too. Once everyone had opened their presents Ember started complaining that she was hungry. “I’ll go start pancakes” Michael offered, but before he could leave Luke grabbed his sleeve and said “There’s one more gift, hold on.” He leaned behind the tree and found the gift he’d hidden back there. “It’s for both of you,” he said, pulling Michael back to the couch and letting Ember climb into his lap. Michael carefully unwrapped the box and opened it up, pulling out the paper and small shoes in it. “Baby?” Ember asked. Michael almost dropped the ultrasound pic as he tried to look at it. “You’re pregnant?” He asked. Luke nodded, blushing slightly. “Oh my god we’re gonna have a baby!” Michael gasped, leaning over and wrapping Ember and Luke in his arms. The whole family stayed in each other’s arms for a couple minutes, just cuddling and celebrating their newest member.


End file.
